


Spun Sugar

by PegasusWrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You bought me a spider's web?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spun Sugar

She presented Solona with a cloud of white. Solona frowned. 'You bought me a spider's web?'

Leliana laughed so hard that she almost dropped her present. 'It's not a spider's web. It's sugar. Look...'

She broke a bit off and popped it into her mouth. Solona winced.

'Try some - go on,' said Leliana. Solona hesitated, then pinched at the webbing. It was sticky to the touch. She brought it to her mouth, pressed it to her tongue...

It was sweet.

'That doesn't taste like a spider's web.' 

It was Leliana's turn to wince. 'I'm not even going to ask, Solona...'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_ promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
